This Isn't Madness, It's Camp!
by The Derpy Bulbasaur
Summary: Yet another spin-off from imabeemee's "Welcome to Camp Magiakrp!" My weird and somewhat insane attempt to feature every camper from Camp Magikarp in a one-shot. This time: Lettie and Jason try to find the source of the ticking. Just what is it exactly...?
1. Canoes

_**Well, I decided to copy another person and make a series of one-shots for CM.**_

_**They'll just be short little scenes I write for fun. and because I owe the author a new pair of shoes. x3**_

_**While writing these, I hope to feature every camper (that I see on the Profile Page) and give them their own scene. But some will probably used more than once, of course!**_

_**Me and my goals...**_

_**Enjoy. :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: All OC's used belong to their respective owners, and "Welcome to Camp Magikarp!" belongs to imabeemee. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and I own nothing here. At all. D':**_

* * *

><p>"C'mon Emma," Rosalie whined, stomping her foot, "you'll have a boat load of fun! I promise!"<p>

Emma sighed, turning away from her friend and rubbing her arm nervously. "N-no, I'm not going! Especially not after that corny pun you just made."

Rosalie scowled darkly, gripping her mallet firmly in her right hand. If she had to convince Emma to come canoeing with her, she would need to use drastic measures...

"If you don't come," Rosalie began sternly, "I'm going to have to use this here mallet of mine on you..."

Emma shot her an exasperated look, but nodded. "Fine! You win, you win... But if I die, I'm haunting you forever."

Rosalie chuckled, and grabbed Emma's arm. "Alrighty then, let's go before anyone steals the good ones!"

They left their usual spot under the shade of the trees and made their was to the small lake to the west of the main part of camp, chatting the entire way. When they got there, there was an annoyingly big group of campers hanging around. Rosalie made an irritated sound, and her eyes moved to the canoe-holding area. Completely empty, much to her disappointment.

"Well, crap," Rosalie huffed, pursing her lips in thought. Emma let out a very small sigh of relief.

"Ah, that's too bad," Emma chirped, "let's go find something else to do-"

"Uh-uh," Rosalie said firmly, and walked off to the lake. With a sigh, Emma followed, weary of finding out what would happen next.

Rosalie stood at the very edge of the lake, so close she could fall right in. She scanned the lake for the nearest group on a canoe, and found someone coming her way. Just as Emma was joining her, she could make out the people on the boat. It was Steven, and someone she recognized to be Taro, his cabin's counselor. An unlikely pair, but whatever.

"Hey, you two!" Rosalie shouted at them. "You come here NOW!"

Steven looked over at them, and smirked. It looked like they were already about to pass by. Once they were within talking range, he waved at them.

"What is it?" he asked, putting his paddle down. Taro followed suit, but remained silent.

"Let us use the canoe," Rosalie said flatly. "And that's not a question, it's an order."

"Don't think so," Steven said, "we just got on, so too bad!"

He laughed loudly, and rowed away, leaving a very angry Rosalie shouting at him and waving her mallet a the two of them. Emma just sighed, and put a hand to the seething blonde's shoulder.

"There, there," Emma sighed, "let's go get some fudge from Sammy and come back later..."

Rosalie still looked pissed off, but she nodded. "Fine. We're coming back. And I_ am_ pretty hungry, too..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There's #1. xD<em>**

**_Hope you all enjoyed it~_**

**_Like I said, I'm going to go on with this for a while._**


	2. Invisible?

**_I got another spontaneous idea, so I thought "What the heck?"_**

**_Here's another one! Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I no own Camp Magikarp, Pokemon, or any of the OCs in THIS chapter._**

* * *

><p>"I spy something... Blue..."<p>

Kazuma sighed, choosing to ignore Yuki-Rin, and closed his eyes to fight off the bright sunshine. To the left of him, Kari looked at Yuki-Rin thoughtfully before snapping her fingers.

"Oh, I got it!" she said loudly, "It's the sky, right?"

Yuki-Rin shook her heas slowly, smiling. "Uh-Uh..."

"Hm..." Kari paused, and looked around. Nothing blue around that she could see...

"I give up," Kari said within the minute, "what is it?"

"... The skyyy..."

Kari groaned, but smiled at her friend, and looked around, waiting to spot something.

"Uh, I spy..." her eyes trailed around for a few seconds when they came across an approaching figure. She held back a sigh and turned to her companions.

"I spy something loud and painful to be around," she muttered. The two looked over at her an then at the person coming their way, and groaned.

Who else could it be but Chase, running towards them with a grin on his face. He reached them in no time, and collapsed onto the bench they were sitting on.

"Whew, my sides hurt," Chase panted, laughing slightly. Yuki-Rin raised a brow at him but said nothing. Instead, it was Kazuma who spoke.

"What is it, Chase?" he asked, watching the Eevee cabin member wipe his forehead off.

After a long silence, the tired teen spoke up, the grin still on his face. "Hey, there's an awesome battling competition about to be held at the stage, between some of the campers. You guys should join, too, ya know!"

Yuki-Rin jumped at the chance of battling, and grabbed a flustered Kazuma's arm to brin him up too. "Yup, we're entering! Right, Kazuma?"

Kazuma nodded. He really was up for anything Yuki-Rin wanted to do. Yuki-rin grinned at him, and led him away, still grabbing his arm. Chase just watched them go and looked over at Kari, who had watched the entire thing silently.

"And I'm invisible yet again," Kari sighed, watching them leave dully. Chase chuckled, and gestured in the direction they left.

"You're not coming?" he asked, looking at her blankly.

Kari shrugged. "Nah, I'm not too up for it, I guess... I'd rather stay here."

"Ah well," Chase muttered, looking away silently. After a moment's hesitation, he sat next to Kari, who shot him a puzzled look.

Chase laughed at her expression, and patted her shoulder. "Hey, no one should be left alone on such a nice day," he said, smiling brightly.

Kari looked at him confusedly for a while before smiling back. "Oh, thank you... That's, uh..."

"Nice of me?" Chase offered, smiling warmly. Kari couldn't help but blush. It wasn't his usual goofy grin, it was an actual, genuine smile.

_He does have a nice smile,_ Kari admitted to herself. _I'd like to see it more often..._

"Yeah, thanks," she said almost silently, "it was... nice of you."

So they spent the rest of the day on that bench, in comfortable silence.

And Kari didn't feel so invisible, after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eh, well. This was more Kari than aything, so I guess the others don't count in this... xD<em>**

**_I'll update soon, of course. Thanks for reading~_**


	3. Arguments

_**So I've been watching a crap-load of FMA with imabeemee lately. Can I just rant here for a second and say that the ending to that the ending to that first movie was complete CRAP? I hated it so much, I wanted to run to whoever made up the storyline (I forget now) and kick their stupid butt. DX**_

_**Anyways, I had to let it out on someone... Sorry, readers. If any of you actually liked that movie, sorry. I absolutely hated it. O_O Cool off any of the anger you have with this one-shot! Actually, never mind. My anger was put into this crap-shot.**_

_**Ergh, sorry. D: Me and my disappointment...**_

_**Oh, and, this is pre-CM.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here. And even though there's no freaking Pokemon in this, Pokemon belongs to Sato Taji. xP 'Camp Magikderp" belongs to imabeemee, and all OCs go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>"So if you carry the eight... and...? Ugh, whatever..."<p>

Cinna looked up at her best friend, who has slowly falling asleep, her glasses slipping off her nose and hitting the floor. Cinna smiled lightly, shaking her head, and looked down at the paper she was working on. Cinna was never good at math. In fact, she wasn't good at most school subjects. But Less was all right. And she just loved to brag about it.

Sighing, Cinna crumpled up the sheet of scrap paper and aimed it at Lessly's head, hurling it towards her with perfect accuracy. It hit the mark, and the said mark jumped three feet into the air before getting onto her feet and glaring at Cinna.

"What was that for?" she asked calmly. Cinna grinned at the slight anger in her voice before getting up too, and bending down to pick up her friend's glasses. She held them out to her, her grin fading into a light smile. After a moment of hesitation, Lessly smiled back faintly and took her glasses, and said almost quietly:

"Thank you, Cinn..."

Cinna cocked her head, arms crossed.

"What's up with you?" Cinna asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Lessly looked off before grabbing her coat and heading for the door out of Cinna's house. Cinna scowled angrily, and followed her outside and into the cool evening air. Lessly didn't pay attention, struggling to slip her coat on and walk at the same time. Using that to her advantage, she grabbed Lessly's shoulder and turned her around, her scowl even deeper.

"What the troll, Less?" Cinna said angrily, "why are you ignoring me?"

"Did you just say 'troll'?" Lessly asked, ignoring Cinna again.

"Never mind that," Cinna stopped her quickly, "what's wrong? You were just fine an hour ago..."

Lessly sighed deeply. "Look, Cinn, it's nothing. I've just been... thinking..."

"Thinking?" Cinna echoed, looking impatient, "What about?"

Lessly's shoulders slumped, and she looked away before murmuring, "I don't want to go to that camp anymore."

Cinna looked startled, and she looked off too, uncrossing her arms and rubbing them. "I thought me and Astrio convinced you already," Cinna said sternly, but she looked a bit worried.

"Astrio and I," Lessly corrected almost silently. Cinna scowled again, the worry draining out of her quickly.

"Same crap, okay?"

"Uh, no it's not," Lessly said as-a-matter-of-factly, "you should at least be able to use proper grammar by now, Cynthia."

Cinna looked completely annoyed by now. "Calling me by my real name now, are you?" Cinna asked rhetorically, her hands now on her hips. "Are you a part of Team Grammar now, or somethin'?"

Lessly ignored her and corrected her again. "Last time I checked, you didn't have an accent... what's up with that, huh?"

"Stop being such a smart-ass all the time!" Cinna exploded, eyes squeezed shut.

"Stop making it so easy then," Lessly said quietly, unaffected by her insult. She smiled lightly as Cinna turned red, and waved her arms around.

"ANNOYING FOUR-EYES!"

"Flunking idiot."

"BESPECTACLED NERD!"

"Silver haired klutz."

"Black haired... er... BLACK HAIRED SMART-ASS!"

"You already used smart-ass," Lessly replied, shrugging with a smirk on her face. "Looks like win _again_. I Better luck next time."

She turned on her heel and stalked off, quickly making her way to the house next-door, where she lived with her adoptive family. Cinna fumed to herself loudly, wondering why she always lost every argument with Lessly. Eventually, her mother dragged her back into the house, muttering something about never shutting up.

Back at the Normandy residence, Lessly was staring out of her bedroom's widow, frowning at the wind picking up the leaves. They were getting onto the lawn and piling up, much to her annoyance. She had just cleaned the yard the day before...

She sighed, and thought back to her argument with Cinna. It was hard to believe how they were friends if they fought so damn much...

Her thought were interrupted by Astrio, who had barged inside with a list in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Mom's getting the stuff ready!" he called out, waving a list, "anything extra you need for camp before we go?"

Lessly stared at him darkly for a second before smiling mischievously and saying brightly, "Oh, yeah! Tell mom to get me some tampons!"

Astrio flushed brightly, and nodded. "Oh, er... Y-Yes, right! I'll, just g-go...!"

He ran out just as quickly, not noticing the smirk on Lessly's face.

With a slight laugh, she looked back out of the window and patted herself on the back.

_'I'm the master of smart-assyness...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eh he he...<em>**

**_I'm so weird. :P_**

**_This probably didn't happen, but whatever. xD_**

**_Bye, guys!_**


	4. The Mysterious Ticking Noise

**_This one's kinda longer..._**

**_Er, I have no idea what I was thinking._**

**_Three cheers for the Potter Puppet Pals reference!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: You know the drill._**

* * *

><p>"What is that weird ticking noise?" Lettie grumbled, looking away from the campers she was currently watching. Her eyes trailed around her surroundings, searching for the source of the noise. However, nothing was in sight but bleachers and not-so-neatly trimmed grass. She sighed, and shrugged to herself.<p>

"Not anywhere I can see..." she muttered, and focused on her group again. She was trying to watch the battles going on but her mind kept straying off, she couldn't stop hearing that annoying ticking sound. She groaned, and searched again. Nothing. She gave up quickly and looked down at the ground. By now the summer heat was getting to her, and she found herself completely transfixed on the ticking.

"It's kind of... catchy," she said absentmindedly, slowly zoning out. She was just about to open her mouth again when...

"LETTOROONIE!" Jason called out, standing a few feet away.

Lettie jumped, shouting loudly, and stood on her two feet, putting her whistle to her lips. Jason grinned sheepishly at her before beckoning her to him. Lettie blinked herself out of her trance and walked over to him, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"What is it now?" Lettie demanded, quickly going back to her normal self.

"I need you to come with me," Jason said, unaffected by her harsh tone, "I need to find some... er, something."

Lettie tried her hardest not to smack him upside the head. "Something," she repeated flatly.

Jason nodded, and pointed to the other end of the training field.

"Somewhere in this camp there's something making this really annoying ticking," Jason explained, "I need to find it, but no one else hears it!"

"What, really? I can hear it too!" Lettie said quickly, eager to shut whatever was making so much noise up.

"Really?" Jason asked, "Thank the heavens! Let's go now!"

He was just walking off when Lettie stopped him.

"What about the campers?" Lettie asked sheepishly, looking confused. She was ready to leave them, but still...

Jason waved it off, and kept walking. "Screw that, Penelope will take care of 'em. C'mon!"

Lettie stood still for a few seconds before shrugging in defeat and following Jason away from the fields.

* * *

><p>"Almost done, and..."<p>

Sammy paused, looking at her unfinished creation carefully with the final pieces still in her hands. She stuck the last marshmallow she had onto a toothpick and then looked at her creation once more, trying to find the right way to put the last piece onto her slightly wobbly replica of the Bellsprout Tower in Johto. Made entirely of marshmallows and toothpicks, of course. She sighed, and set the last piece down, too afraid to put it down.

Next to her, Lessly was making a replica of some complex molocule with gumdrops, having a lot of trouble. She wasn't the most artistic person, but it was the perfect way to get rid of Sammy's massive load of candy.

Lessly looked up from her own work and glanced at Sammy's slowly rocking tower.

"You know, that thing is just like the real one," Lessly told her, "it even sways around..."

Sammy grinned, and nodded. "You're right! But I'm too scared to finish it..."

Lessly sighed, and shrugged. "Just do it before anything goes wrong!" she snapped.

Sammy nodded, glancing back at her tower. "Uh, okay... Let's see..."

Ever so slowly, she placed the last marshmallow-topped toothpick onto another marshmallow, and wiggled it into place gently, taking care to not disturb the lower peices. She sighed in relief when she finished, and looked at her creation with a satisfied grin.

"Hah, I did it-!"

_BOOM!_

"Anything here? No? Okay!"

Before she could do anything, the door was slammed shut and her tower had toppled over. She never saw who it was at the door, but she was positive it was Jason, by the sound of the door. She did't care about that though, she was too busy panicking over her fallen tower.

Needless to say, Lessly had to spend the rest of the day comforting a bawling Sammy.

* * *

><p>It had been two long hours, and they were close; Lettie could tell. It was her gut telling her so, and the fact that the volume had grown a lot louder. A few minutes time, Lettie had run into a bulky pile of dirt. She kicked at it quickly, noticing the rising volume of the ticking.<p>

"I think I found the source of the ticking!"

Jason followed the noise and was now right next to her, waiting for the hidden item to be revealed. At last, lettie had stopped digging, and was now glaring at the source of their labors in shock.

"It's a-!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What was it? The world may never know...<strong>_


End file.
